1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a noise reduction structure, and more particularly, to a structure for reducing noise due to vibration generated by a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing a well known power source fixing structure; and FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing the well known power source fixing structure shown in FIG. 1A being not mounted correctly.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the power source fixing structure 1 comprises: a power source 2, a fixing plate 3 for fixing the power source 2, and a fixing rod 4 connecting the power source 2 and the fixing plate 3. The power source 2 can be fixed on the fixing plate 3 through the fixing rod 4. However, when the power source 2 operates, the vibration generated by the power source 2 will be delivered to the fixing plate 3 through the fixing rod 4 so that the vibration is diffused toward the fixing plate 3, resulting in increased noise. Low noise and quietness are required especially for electrical apparatuses mounted indoor. Thus, it will be easily occurred to those skilled in the art to mount a buffer member, such as the buffer members 5, 5′ between the power source 2 and the fixing plate 3 so as to reduce the noise due to the vibration generated by the power source 2, as shown in FIG. 1B. In this case, however, only a small portion of the vibration is absorbed by the buffer member, and most of the vibration will be delivered to the fixing plate 3 through the fixing rod 4. Thus, even if the buffer members 5, 5′ are mounted, the noise due to the vibration generated by the power source 2 cannot be effectively reduced.
In addition, due to connection provided by the fixing rod 4, it is required to thread nuts 6 finally so that the power source 2, the buffer members 5, 5′, and the fixing plate 3 can be fixed on the fixing rod 4. However, since the buffer members 5, 5′ are elastic, if the nut is threaded too tightly by an operator, the buffer members 5, 5′ will be pressed and deformed, thereby adversely affecting vibration absorbing effect of the buffer members 5, 5′.
Moreover, since it is required to connect the power source 2 at more than two locations thereof to the fixing plate 3 by the fixing rod 4 so that the power source 2 can be firmly connected onto the fixing plate 3, the buffer members 5, 5′ need to be mounted at the respective locations. However, when tightened forces of the nuts 6 by the operator are not uniform, the buffer members 5, 5′ will be pressed and deformed non-uniformly at the respective locations, as shown in FIG. 1B. In FIG. 1B, the buffer member 5 at left side is pressed to a larger degree than the buffer member 5′ at right side, thus, the power source 2 tends to incline toward the side of the more largely pressed buffer member 5, thereby increasing the noise.